


Differing Teams Of Love

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are both professional soccer players and boyfriends but play for opposing teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differing Teams Of Love

“Hmmm, fuck,'' Niall said as he was pushed up against the lockers by his boyfriend.  
Niall is a professional soccer player, playing for the Mullinger Muggers. His boyfriend, Harry, plays for the opposing team, the Cheshire Bobcats.  
Nobody knows about their relationship. Both Niall and Harry agreed it would be best if no one knew, because then people would start talking, saying things or accusing them of taking it easy on the other team because their boyfriend is on it.  
‘’Yeah, you like that?’’ Harry teased, as he picked Niall up by his thighs and held him against the lockers.  
Grinding against Harry, Niall thought it might be best if they stop before they cream their pants, seeing as they have a game in twenty minutes and do not have time for another shower.  
‘’Babe, we got to stop.’’ Niall moaned as Harry started biting down his neck.  
‘’Why,’’ Harry whined, elongating the word, as he put Niall down and crowded him against the lockers, embracing him in a tight hug.  
‘’Because, babe, we’ve got a game in like ten minutes. But I promise afterwards we can fool around as much as you like.’’ Niall told him and kissed him softly before leaving the locker room and jogging out onto the field.  
Standing with his teammates, discussing the game plan, Niall couldn’t help but think about Harry; his perfect, brown, luscious, curly locks, his big, strong, sexy, masculine hands, and his deep, slow voice. To Niall, Harry was the sexiest man alive and he got very jealous when he saw his teammates flirting with him.  
Just as the team was breaking off and getting into position to start the game, Niall saw one of Harry’s teammates kiss him on the cheek.  
When the ball was kicked to him, just as he was about to make a clear and easy goal, one of the boys from the other team came and swooped the ball from Niall’s feet. His foot turned the opposite way of the ball while trying to get it back and he heard a crack.  
‘’Ahh!’’ Niall yelled, as he felt his ankle break, falling to the ground.  
Harry then rushed over to him with an ice pack. Worried, Harry’s breath started becoming panicked. ‘’Baby, it’s ok, it’s ok,’’ he said as he held Niall in his arms.  
After a while he noticed people looking at them strangely but he didn’t care, all he cared about was making sure his Nialler was ok.  
‘’I’m alright, I just broke my ankle’’ Niall said, trying to reassure Harry he was fine.  
‘’JUST A BROKEN ANKLE!?’’ Harry practically yelled as he helped Niall up, throwing his left arm over his shoulder, and helping him walk. ‘’You make it sound like it’s not a big deal.’’  
Limping, Niall said, ‘’Well it’s not Harry. It’ll heal eventually’’.  
As they got back to the lockers and sat down on the bench, Harry looked into Niall’s beautiful, ocean blue eyes and said, ‘’I love you.’’  
Smiling, Niall answered, ‘’I love you to babe,’’ and kissed him on the cheek.  
Harry sometimes still gets flustered whenever Niall kisses his cheek. When they had first met, Niall was always very forward and of course Harry didn’t mind.  
As he blushed, red as a tomato, Niall laughed.  
‘’Awww, you still blush!’’ Niall said.  
‘’Shut up,” Harry said as he took Niall in his arms once more and kissed the life out of him. ‘’Who’s blushing now, Irish?’’ Harry snickered as he saw a blush creep up onto Niall’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request if you would like to request a fic yourself just go right ahead and send me one on my Tumblr page(:  
> http://shutthefuckupandshipitornot.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
